1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns that of a household apparatus for holding windows open, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a household apparatus for holding windows open which is secured to the window with an adhesive material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,492, issued to Day, discloses a window sash device having a rack and pinion assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,551,567, issued to Chambers, discloses a window sash device having a rack and pinion assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 556,696, issued to Sands, discloses a sash balance device comprised of rectangular tube weights having a plurality of teeth.